The Great Pokemon War
by ChaseUDwn
Summary: When a great tragedy occurs in the Pokemon world, the humans blame certain types of Pokemon for causing it. When the banished Pokemon find a beautiful place to call home, will the humans come and get rid of them, or can the banished Pokemon defeat them with the help of an old ancient training secret and a strangely powerful Sableye? Rated T just cause. Summary may change later.


**The Great Pokémon War**

**Chapter 1**

The scenery was breath-taking, a sparkling lake in the center, on the right were rolling, grassy hills with trees every few half miles, and on the left, a big, beautiful, emerald green forest. To the north of it was a gigantic mountain and at the base of it looked to be an entrance to a cave. To the south the land sloped down to a small dirt road leading to a cave which leads to the other regions. These areas covered a lot of land and haven't been discovered yet by any humans or Pokémon. Suddenly there was movement. A soft, slow, movement, and then a small, humanoid shadow scurried out to the edge of lake. The shadow made a movement with its hands and then more shadows slowly crept from their dark hiding places towards it. CRACK! They all stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a twig break beneath someone's foot.

"Sorry…" A voice in the shadowy group said.

"Honestly Purrloin you should try to be more careful." Another voice said, scolding Purrloin for making a disturbance.

"Yes Father…" Purrloin said ears hot with embarrassment.

When all the shadows started moving again they stopped near the one that had moved near the lake and waited.

"Umbreon, a little light please?" The shadow said.

An animal like shadow moved towards the humanoid and lifted its head to the sky. Light started shimmering down on it and the Umbreon lifted its head down and the light started to fill the landscape. Once it was done the Umbreon went back to its spot in the crowd. The shadowy figures were replaced by Ghost, Dark, and Poison type Pokémon and many other variations of those types.

"How can he do that? I thought it just heals him and then disappears." A small Houndour said confused.

"Well, you see Houndour we, unlike other Pokémon, can do things we aren't suppose to do. You will be taught things like that in training." A Houndoom said, most likely the Houndour's father. The Houndour just nodded and looked at the Pokémon in the very front of them all. There was a small, purple, humanoid Pokémon, but you could tell by the way he stood he was strong. The Pokémon next to him had a creepy smile and looked like a whirling mass of spirits attached to a small object. These Pokémon were Sableye and Spiritomb.

The Sableye looked at the crowd with his shining diamond eyes. He looked tired and hungry. He and the rest of these Pokémon had been travelling for 7 months, trying to find a place to live, a place to call their own. Why didn't these Pokémon just live with trainers? That's what the Sableye thought at the beginning of the journey. But he had all but forgotten the few days before. How he cursed that day, how he hated it and wished nothing so gruesome would ever have happened. He shook the thought; he couldn't waste time thinking about that now. He was their leader and also one of the last Sableye. He didn't know if there were others or if he was the last one, but he didn't think too much about it. He had more things to worry about.

The Spiritomb was also looking at the crowd but with a more unhappy demeanor than his companion to his right did. Spiritomb was usually unhappy, he despised almost everything. The only one he had respect for was the Sableye but that was it. The only reason why was that he was confined to a small keystone for eternity with the other malevolent spirits that are trapped in the same keystone. Spiritomb was made up of many spirits, all of them being evil, but he managed to control them so that he could remain calm and not act as evil as other Spiritombs would when they would go on a rampage.

The Sableye cleared his throat, "We have finally found a perfect place to call home after so many months of travelling. I know most of you are starving." He paused looking at a group of Croagunk who looked very weak. "But here we will no longer have to worry about that. No more trainers to fight us and we will not have to deal with harassment by humans any longer."

Most of the Pokémon gave hopeful smiles while others looked doubtful. "I know most of you have been through a lot, more than I would know, but we've made it. So, everyone, go out and help others find food to eat. Then we will look around for suitable spots for every Pokémon to live." With that the Sableye dismissed them and the large group of Pokémon separated. The Sableye watched them go off in separate directions; he then let out a sigh and turned towards the Spiritomb.

"I don't know how much longer it will be till they find us Soul. If they do we might just…die out." The Sableye looked worried and started pacing back and forth in front of Soul.

Soul hissed and looked at the Sableye with an angry stare. "Stop saying such things Klept. We will never die out." Soul snickered and continued, "And by we, I mean the ghost types, we can't die because we've already died!"

Klept just shook his head. He hated it when Soul talked about them being immortal since they had no weakness and were ghost types, but he felt like the humans could find a way to kill them too. Give them a few years, months even, and they could figure out a way to get rid of them once and for all. They had become very resourceful and it was getting harder and harder to stay hidden. Hopefully this area would provide them with coverage for a few months before they had to leave again.

The Pokémon were starting to return, looking fully fed. They were a bit happier now that they had some food, but now they would get to sleep peacefully for once. The group surrounded Klept and waited for him to tell them where to go.

Klept looked around making sure they were all there and then began to speak, "Alright, so let's start off with the lake. Of course the water Pokémon may have that, so that would be Frillish, the Carvanha's and Sharpedo, and also Crawdaunt."

A Frillish, four Carvanhas, a Sharpedo and a Crawdaunt left the group to go check out their new home.

"The hills can go to anyone who wants to roam around. I'm pretty sure there are a few trees so you will be able to have some sort of food there." He finished speaking and a few Pokémon got up to leave. Several Nidorans (both male and female), a Nidorino, a Nidorina, and a Nidoking got up and left the group.

"The forest can be taken by anyone who wants to live in it. Food seems to be very abundant there." As he finishes an Ekans, Drifloon, Shedinja, Poochyena, Absol, Purrloin and Liepard, and two Seedots leave to go to the beautiful forest.

"The cave shall go to any Pokémon who loves the dark. I'm not sure if there's food there, if there isn't just tell me and I will get you some food." He pointed to the cave so everyone knew where it was. A Zubat, Umbreon, Pawniard, Houndour and Houndoom, and three Croagunks went to go check their homes out.

After they had left only a Gastly, Haunter, and a Gengar were left.

Gengar looked at Klept and said, "We don't see anywhere we would like to live."

Klept looked around and sighed. These were the only strange Pokémon here. This group of Pokémon preferred to do things differently than their ancestors would, they would live in places where they shouldn't want to live.

"If you want we can just sleep out here, there's a big oak tree on the cliff over there." Klept said pointing to a small cliff with an oak tree on it.

"That will be perfect!" Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar said at once. They all went to the tree and picked out a spot to lie down or rest for the night.

Klept looked at Soul, who had gone into the keystone. He sighed and picked up the keystone and walked up the cliff to the oak tree. There was a slight breeze when he reached his destination, it was cool and comforting. Maybe he didn't need to worry about humans anymore. Maybe he could finally live his life in peace. He sat down underneath the tree and put the keystone next to him. Klept laid back against the tree. He felt his eyes getting heavier and finally, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His dreams were plagued by nightmares. He saw a little boy running away from something. The boy looked back and screamed. Klept's dream changed into another scene where Trainer's were trying to heal their Pokémon but couldn't. They looked up as a shadow passed over them and their faces turned into a look of sheer terror. His dream changed into different scenes where humans were overcome by some terrifying monster. Klept's dream changed for a final time into a scene he could all but forget, the day these Pokémon had come to him, and asked him for help.

It was a cloudy day; most Pokémon had climbed in their nests or homes to take shelter from the rain. The Pokémon around here could always tell what the weather would be like. A lone Pokémon was walking through the forest, looking for some food to eat. He had been hungry for the past hour or so and had come here in search for a snack. He stopped in his tracks and saw what he was after, an Oran berry, his most favorite snack. He climbed the tree with ease and as he was about to pick the Oran berry, something stopped him. He looked around and didn't see anything around or near him that could've stopped him from getting the berry so he tried again. This time he moved but he could tell something was holding on to him so he stopped moving.

"Anyone there?" he shouted a bit irritated.

He heard a noise behind him and he looked to see a Spiritomb hop out of the bushes. At first the lone Pokémon was a bit frightened, he had heard tales of Spiritombs and they were never good. He then remembered he couldn't be harmed by it so the fear in his throat died down.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We need a leader…and food." The Spiritomb said annoyed as if the lone Pokémon couldn't guess what he needed.

"I have plenty of food, but a leader? I don't think I can supply you with that." The lone Pokémon said.

"We have already found our leader though, as for the food, we could really use it." The Spiritomb said becoming a bit friendlier.

"What do you mean by 'we' and 'found our leader already'?" The Pokémon asked confused by the Spiritombs answer.

The Spiritomb looked behind him and looked back at the Pokémon on the tree branch. The bushes behind the Spiritomb rustled and more Pokémon came out. The Pokémon on the branch noticed that these were all Dark, Poison, and Ghost type Pokémon, many others having another type along with one of those. The lone Pokémon's eyes widened and looked at the Spiritomb asking for information.

"I will tell you later, right now we need food. Oh by the way they call me Soul." The Spiritomb said looking at the lone Pokémon eager to learn his name.

"They call me Klept." The Pokémon said, and the two shared a brief moment of silence. "Follow me, I'll show you where I get my food."

* * *

**(AN): Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed. More will be coming out whenever I get the inspiration. Sorry it took awhile on where the pokemon were going to stay, just wanted to give you a general idea to how many were there. I've had this idea for awhile now so I finally decided to put my thoughts on paper, or digital paper, whichever you prefer. Anyway please read and review!**


End file.
